


Velvet

by orphan_account



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, Lesbian Sex, Skye | Daisy Johnson's Superpowers, Superpower Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 03:41:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9801131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	

Sharon wriggled her hips as she glanced over her shoulder to Daisy and flashed a smirk. “Again, please.” Daisy grinned wide as she slapped her palm flat against Sharon’s ass, shutting her eyes lightly as she then directed a gentle shockwave through her girlfriend.

Her moans shuddering and thick, Sharon lowered herself closer to the bed as she lightly buried her face in the pillow. Daisy’s smirk grew as she then added her other hand, intensifying her force slowly while eagerly absorbing Sharon’s muffled moans.

Shaking harder, as the bed creaked under her, Sharon snapped her head up as she yelped. “Close! So close.”

Daisy curved her hands to grab either cheek as she purred. “So, you don’t want me to give you a special rim job too or…” Giggling as Sharon waved her hands wildly, Daisy lowered her head and dragged the tip of her quaking tongue to drift around the edge of the blonde’s hole.

Sharon’s body tensed as her voice inflected to a sustained shriek, when Daisy’s tongue slipped inside she let herself go. A burst of aroused juices streamed from her cunt as she slumped forwards, moaning as she meekly rolled her hips trying to ‘escape’ from Daisy. “Ok, ok once I can get my breath back it’s your turn.”


End file.
